Une visite inattendue
by meinlove
Summary: Sherlock s'ennui et devient insupportable aux yeux de John. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour eux, une visite des plus inattendue va mettre un peu d'ambiance, au grand dam de notre cher détective et de son colocataire.


— Je m'ennuie !

— Eh bien trouve-toi une enquête, mais pour l'amour du ciel Sherlock, lâche-moi un instant !

John n'en pouvait plus, ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils n'avaient plus eu d'enquêtes sous les bras, juste sept petits jours et voilà que le détective consultant était sur le point de l'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique tant il l'insupportait. La seule chose qui l'intéressait ce soir d'hiver était de finir son article et pouvoir le publier sur son blog. Et alors que le docteur était en pleine rédaction, il sentit une présence derrière lui.

— Sherlock !

— Quoi ? Je regarde juste… l'affaire de l'éléphant perdu ? Non mais t'es pas sérieux là ? C'est ça ton titre ?

— Oui et je ne vois pas en quoi ça pose un problème, répondit John en soupirant.

Le détective haussa les épaules mais ne se redressa pas pour autant, ce qui commença fortement à agacer John qui ne supportait pas de sentir sa respiration sur le haut de sa nuque.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

— Il faudrait que tu penses à changer cette photo, commenta Sherlock sous un ton neutre. Elle est horrible et puis pense à faire quelque chose pour l'habillage, il y a trop de rose. Tu aimes le rose ? Pourtant tu n'en portes jamais, il n'y a rien de rose dans ta chambre, ah si… une petite paire de chaussette !

John cessa de taper sur son clavier et se tourna vers son colocataire.

— Comment tu sais ça ? Je ne les ai jamais portées, tu fouilles dans mes affaires maintenant ?

Holmes roula des yeux en soufflant. Il s'apprêta à répondre lorsque pénétra dans l'appartement, un sourire radieux aux lèvres comme à son habitude.

— Les garçons, vous avez de la visite.

— Qui ?

— Oh je ne la connais pas, mais essayez de vous comporter en gentleman pour une fois.

— Comme toujours , répondit Sherlock en se redressant. Comme toujours.

Il jubilait. Sûrement un client. Par pitié, faites en sorte que ce soit une affaire importante, étrange et totalement décalée comme il les aimait tant. Pas comme l'affaire de cet homme qui avait osé le déranger car il pensait que sa femme voulait le tuer. Au final, ce n'est que deux jours après qu'il avait avoué que sa femme était morte et qu'en fait, il était persuadé que son fantôme lui en voulait d'avoir dépenser toute l'assurance vie dans des jeux d'argent. Rien qu'à ce souvenir, Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

Une femme pénétra dans la pièce, elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds, ce qui témoignait du temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. Depuis hier, il n'avait pas cessé de pleuvoir. Elle était habillée de façon légère, juste une veste qu'elle avait mis au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger de l'averse. Mais le plus frappant se trouvait plus en bas.

— Bonsoir, dit-elle en prenant une grande respiration. Excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure si tardive mais…

Elle baissa ses mains pour qu'elles se posent sur son ventre. Un ventre arrondit, beaucoup trop arrondit même. John se redressa pour se mettre au côté de Sherlock, tous deux affichaient une mine d'incompréhension. Que faisait donc une femme enceinte chez eux ?

— Serait-il possible d'appeler le samu avec votre téléphone parce que je crois que je suis à bout.

Le visage du détective se tourna vers son colocataire et il fit un signe négatif de la tête. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire ?

— Bien sur, aucun soucis, répondit John. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Tel un gentleman, il lui saisit la main et l'aida à prendre place sur le fauteuil, celui de Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson pénétra dans l'appartement, un plateau où se trouvait du thé et des petits gâteaux, dans les mains.

— Je crois que vous en aurez besoin ma petite, dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

— Merci… encore une fois je suis désolée de vous déranger.

— Oh, ce n'est pas grave, nous n'allions pas vous laisser dehors de toute façon.

John lui donna alors son portable.

— J'aimerais savoir pourquoi est-ce que c'est ici que vous avez toqué ? demanda soudainement Sherlock qui se tenait à l'écart.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il n'appréciait pas vraiment que cette femme qui était aussi énorme qu'une montgolfière soit assis sur son fauteuil.

— Sherlock ! fit John sous un ton de reproche.

— Non il a raison, je dois des explications. En fait, c'est assez drôle d'un certain côté… le père de mon bébé vient de disparaître sans laisser de traces, lorsque je suis rentrer à l'appartement tout à l'heure, tout était vide, il a tout emporté. Même le chat, vous vous rendez compte ! Alors… alors j'aurais aimé que vous le retrouviez pour que je puisse lui foutre la raclée du siècle ! Et en passant, pour appeler les urgences, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

poussa un plainte de compassion.

— Ce qui est drôle c'est que je savais qu'il me ferait ce genre de coup, après tout, il n'a jamais voulu d'enfant, mais je pensais qu'il se serait fait à l'idée…

— Oui, c'est bien dommage tout ça, mais nous enquêtons sur des meurtres… est-ce que votre compagnon a tué quelqu'un ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

— Alors désolé mais…

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, John alla le mettre à l'écart.

— C'est quoi ton problème ? Elle est enceinte et désespérée est-ce que tu peux te montrer compatissant pour une fois ?

— Hum… non. Enfin John, on s'en fout royalement, regarde-la, elle se porte bien, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait bientôt accoucher sous notre toit alors autant qu'elle appelle les urgences comme-ça elle nous fout la paix et moi je peux me concentrer à trouver une nouvelle affaire bien plus…

Un cri retentit alors dans la pièce. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la futur mère, toujours assise sur le canapé, le visage comme décomposé par la douleur et ses mains posées sur son ventre. Un nouveau cri vint de sa gorge et cette fois, Sherlock et John sursautèrent.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda John.

— Oh Seigneur ! s'exclama . Elle est en train d'accoucher !

— Je viens perdre les eaux… aie ! Ça fait mal ! Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît !

Une nouvelle fois, les deux amis se regardèrent, et cette fois-ci, l'on pouvait lire dans leurs pupilles dilater, une lueur de peur et de détresse.

— Non, non, non, désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible ! Pas sur mon fauteuil en tout cas !

— Sherlock c'est pas le moment de faire ta précieuse ! Il faut appeler les urgences !

— Je le savais, je le savais qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance ! Je ne veux pas que mon appartement se transforme en salle de travail John, fais quelque chose !

— Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

La femme hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

— Mais trouvez donc une solution, supplia qui tenait la main de la pauvre mère.

— John, c'est toi le médecin, alors tu nous arranges ça !

— Ok, ok, c'est bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire… euh… tu… toi tu appelles les urgences…

Sherlock saisit son portable et contre toute attente, il s'aperçut qu'il était en train de trembler. Sherlock tremblait de peur. Tu m'étonnes ! Une femme totalement inconnue, sortie de nul part, venait mettre bas chez lui ! Sur mon fauteuil !

— Allô ?

— Ah Molly ! Merci de répondre ! Écoute, on est dans une merde monstrueuse, il y a une femme qui a décidé d'accoucher sur mon fauteuil et John semble être incompétent ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire !

— Mais enfin Sherlock, je ne suis pas une… enfin bref… euh à combien sont ses contractions ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

La médecin légiste soupira.

— Demandez-lui donc ?

— Eh femme, à combien sont les contractions ?

— Deux minutes ! Deux minutes !

— Elle a dit deux minutes ! Deux minutes !

Un nouveau cri strident retentit et le détective dû se boucher l'oreille droite pour ne pas se péter un tympan.

— D'après ce que je sais, il est un peu tard pour l'emmener à l'hôpital, il va falloir la faire accoucher par vous-même.

— Alors tu n'as qu'à venir toi !

— Sherlock, je vous signale que je suis au Pays de Galle chez les parents de mon copain.

— Oh… donc ça ne vous gêne pas qu'il vous trompe avec son assistante ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Sherlock ! hurla John.

— Bon séjour Molly ! dit-il en raccrochant. Donc, en fait, il va falloir l'accoucher ici…

La jeune mère éclata en sanglots alors qu'elle pressait la main de aussi fort qu'elle pouvait.

— J'ai peur !

— Ne vous en faites pas… ça va aller… on va vous mettre dans une chambre pour que vous soyez plus à l'aise… Sherlock ?

— D'abord mon fauteuil, puis mon lit ? Alors ça non !

— Tu n'y dors jamais de toute manière !

— Ben maintenant si, alors non !

Mais autant parler dans le vide. et le médecin aidèrent tous deux la femme à se lever et se dirigèrent doucement vers la chambre du détective qui avait l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une autre dimension. Il posa son regard sur son fauteuil, il était mouillé… mouillée avec de la gélatine de bébé.

— Non Mrs. Hudson ! C'est pas le moment de perdre connaissance ! Mrs. Hudson !

lorsque Sherlock entra dans la chambre, il vit leur gouvernante non officielle par terre, inconsciente. La femme était couchée sur le lit et son visage était crispé par la douleur.

— Sherlock, aide-moi !

— Jamais de la vie.

— SHERLOCK !

— D'accord ! Mais quoi ? Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse !

— Dans ton palais mental, y a bien un petit truc à propos de ça non ?

Sherlock eut un rire jaune.

— Tu penses vraiment, que dans ma vie, je me suis un jour dit qu'une femme aurait l'idée saugrenue de venir accoucher son rejeton dans mon lit ! En ma présence ! Non, désolé ! Mais cela n'a jamais été dans mes plans d'avenir !

— Mais alors il va falloir que tu m'aides parce que où sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir !

— C'est toi qui l'a laissé rentrer et qui lui a proposé ton aide ! Tu te débrouilles !

— JE SENS QU'IL ARRIVE ! JE SENS SA TÊTE !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un air de terreur sur le visage et puis la seconde d'après, ce fut la panique ! En plus des cris de la jeune femme qui n'en pouvait plus, les deux hommes étaient sur le point sur sangloter tels deux enfants perdus. Jamais, Sherlock n'aurait cru se retrouver dans une telle histoire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait bon Dieu ! hurla John en faisant les cent pas.

— On se calme ! fit alors Sherlock. Ok, on a une femme enceinte, un lit, deux hommes, dont l'un a une intelligence supérieure…

— Alors ça c'était pas nécessaire, fit John.

— Et une femme qui ne nous servira à rien, continua Sherlock en l'ignorant. Alors d'abord, on dégage celle qui ne sert à rien.

Sur ces mots, il poussa la pauvre hors du lit pour qu'elle se retrouve par terre, toujours inconsciente. Elle n'a jamais eu d'enfants, et lorsqu'elle voyait cela, elle se disait que finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

— Ok, et maintenant ? demanda John.

— Euh… on voit où en est la situation.

Ils se positionnèrent tous deux devant la jeune femme qui était sous les draps, les jambes écartés. D'un même geste, ils levèrent tous les deux les draps pour voir… la chose. Et ce fut bel et bien la pire chose qu'ils n'aient jamais vu. Sherlock était au bord de la syncope, il ne pensait pas que ça puisse être aussi hideux, pas étonnant que ses parents n'aient jamais voulu lui en parler lorsqu'il était petit.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Vous êtes sûre que c'est humain ça ! fit John. Putain on voit sa tête ! On voit sa tête !

— En passant, il aura pas mal de cheveux, commenta Sherlock.

— Je m'en fous royalement de la touffe qu'il aura ! Sortez-moi ce truc de mon ventre maintenant ! Est-ce que c'est clair !

— D'accord… John, tu l'aides et moi je lui tiens la main.

— Oh que non ! Toi tu l'aides et moi je lui tiens la main !

— Non !

— Pierre feuille ciseau ?

— D'accord.

— Je suis en train d'accoucher et vous pensez à jouer à ce jeux de gamin ! Vous êtes cinglés ma parole.

Sherlock lui lança un regard noir.

— Eh ça va hein, on est déjà bien gentil de vous aider alors vous êtes gentille, vous continuez à crier et nous on fait notre boulot ! Allez John… pierre, papier, caillou… ciseau ! … eh merde !

— La feuille l'emporte sur la pierre !

John détala aussitôt pour se mettre auprès de la femme et lui tenir la main, ce qu'il regretta vite lorsqu'il sentit sa main se faire broyer par celle de la jeune femme. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'une si petite jeune femme puisse avoir autant de force que cela. Sherlock avait sous ses yeux un sorte de chose, qui n'avait pas vraiment de forme, c'était juste bizarre. Bon, comment on fait déjà ? Ah oui, il faut pousser.

— Allez-y ! Poussez aussi fort que vous pouvez !

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et la chose continuait à avancer progressivement vers la sortie… oh Zeus ! Ça gigotait en plus !

— Parce qu'en plus c'est vivant !

— Bien sur que oui c'est vivant Sherlock ! Allez continuez pour qu'on en finisse !

— C'EST GLUANT ! BEURK !

— Sherlock dépêche-toi avant que je ne devienne manchot !

Ah ! Il est marrant lui ! S'il avait su, il aurait pris son manteau et serait sorti de l'appartement pour n'y revenir que deux jours plus tard. Lorsqu'il avait vu cette femme arriver, il s'était dit que quelque chose allait mal tourner, mais il ne pensait pas que cela allait tellement mal tourner qu'il en ait envie de vomir son déjeuner de la semaine dernière. Pourtant, il se retrouvait là, agenouillé devant cette femme qui avait les jambes écartées et venait d'expulser un être humain de son corps. Donc c'est vraiment comme ça que ça marchait, pour de vrai !

Bientôt, il se retrouva avec un petit être dans les bras, qui poussait de cri insoutenable. Il aura la voit de sa mère, pensa le détective. Ah ben non, en fait ce n'est pas « il » mais « elle ». encore moins étonnant. Ce fut John, qui, ayant repris ses moyens voyant que la situation avait été contrôlé qui coupa le cordon, puis ils mirent délicatement le nouveau-né entre un draps avant de le poser sur la poitrine de la mère qui affichait désormais un sourire tendre, malgré sa fatigue. Elle avait l'apparence d'une personne qui venait de finir un marathon. Et encore, à côté de ça, un marathon, c'est bien trop facile. John et Sherlock s'allongèrent de chaque côté du lit, aux côtés de la mère.

— Ça… ça c'est une histoire à mettre sur ton stupide blog…

— Oui, mais j'ai besoin de récupérer avant.

— T'as rien fait du tout, répliqua le détective les yeux à moitié fermé.

— Je lui ai servi de punching-ball et j'ai dû voir, la chose qu'il ne faut pas, alors t'es gentil… laisse-moi en paix.

Ils posèrent leur regard sur la cause de tout cela. Elle était bien trop petite et trop mignonne pour lui en vouloir.

— Regarde, c'est grâce à eux que tu es là, chuchota la maman. Lui c'est John et lui c'est Sherlock.

— Tu nous revaudras ça petite, commenta une dernière fois le détective.

Et comme si elle l'avait compris, ses petites lèvres s'étirèrent pour former ce qui se rapprochaient d'un sourire. C'est vrai que c'est plutôt mignon une fois qu'il n'y a plus trop de gélatine autour. Il faudrait tout de même qu'il pense à retirer certains détails de cet événement pour ne pas enrailler son disque dur.

j'espère que ce petit one shot vous aura plu ! J'en ai encore une autre en tête que je vais commencer à écrire^^


End file.
